


Don't Get Your Panties In A Wad

by ballsdeepinwinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, M/M, Panty Kink, Spanking, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinwinchesters/pseuds/ballsdeepinwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/743419">Jesus Fucking Christ</a>. Now it’s Dean’s turn to show Sam one of his fantasies.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Dean had left Sam on edge for hours now. They had a long drive back to the motel from the abandoned church, Dean teasing Sam the whole way back by stealing glances and smirks every few minutes. When Sam asked Dean what he meant by saying he would look good in pink, Dean would just smile and not answer. He was driving Sam nuts. Sam knew Dean wasn’t disgustingly kinky- and hell, he’d probably like whatever it was even more than Dean did- but just Dean being coy irked him. What Dean didn’t know was that Sam probably had a surprise of his own, if Dean’s idea was what Sam thought it was.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Your Panties In A Wad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeg94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeg94/gifts).



Dean had left Sam on edge for hours now. They had a long drive back to the motel from the abandoned church, Dean teasing Sam the whole way back by stealing glances and smirks every few minutes. When Sam asked Dean what he meant by saying he would look good in pink, Dean would just smile and not answer. He was driving Sam nuts. Sam knew Dean wasn’t disgustingly kinky- and hell, he’d probably like whatever it was even more than Dean did- but just Dean being coy irked him. What Dean didn’t know was that Sam probably had a surprise of his own, if Dean’s idea was what Sam thought it was.

Sam was exhausted to say the least. Dean thinking he’s king of the world always tired him out- that and having his ass pounded just a few hours ago in a confessional. When they got inside, he laid on his stomach on the bed, nuzzling into the pillow. Maybe Dean would let him sleep and they could do his _whatever_ tomorrow. Obviously, it was no such luck when he felt Dean flop onto his back and kiss the nape of his neck. He straddled Sam’s hips and ran his hands up and down his flank. Sam groaned, trying to seem too exhausted to care, but he lifted his ass up insistently anyways. Dean chuckled and gripped the sides of Sam’s hips. “Couldn’t even pretend you didn’t want it if you tried.”

“Come on, Dean,” Sam groaned as Dean worked on taking his clothes off. Dean managed to get both of their shirts off even while grinding down on Sam’s ass relentlessly. Sam was a panting mess and they hadn’t even gotten half naked yet. Dean laid his chest against Sam’s back and reached around to rub at his nipple, pinching and twisting when he kissed and bit down on Sam’s shoulder. “ _Dean,_ ” Sam breathed.

“I got something for you,” Dean murmured into his ear. One last rough rub on his nipple and the weight on his back was gone. Sam made an objecting noise at the loss and rolled onto his back to prop himself up on his elbows. Dean grinned at him wolfishly as he retrieved something from the bottom of his duffle and tossed it to him. Sam caught it in the air and felt the silky cloth beneath his fingers. He inspected the material- light pink, satiny and smooth, some tasteful frills and ruffles on the sides, a tiny pink bow at the top of the backside. Dean bit his lip, his expression hopeful but hesitant. Sam held the panties up with his index finger and raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you like them?” Dean asked with a lick of his lips, eyes roaming Sam’s naked torso and flickering back to the underwear.

“Yeah,” he replied nonchalantly. Sam chuckled inwardly and tossed the panties back to Dean. “-but I think you’d like them even more.” Dean froze and looked at him in bewilderment. Sam got up and went in his own bag. “You know pink isn’t my color.”

“You- you said it was my-“ Dean stammered, all-but-pouting. Sam smirked and brought out a baby blue pair of lacy boyshorts. The lace was a tasteful pattern, specks of white along the side, bunched up at the hips with blue and white lace flowers. The back was laced up with a silky ribbon, a tiny bow where the fabric came back together- where the peak of his ass would be. Dean’s mouth opened and his thumb rubbed absently over the pink fabric of his pair. “Wh-“

“What, Dean? You don’t like them?” Sam asked with over-the-top innocence, giving Dean his best puppy eyes and slightly puffing out his lower lip.

Dean’s stunned expression softened and he licked his lips and smiled, taking a deep breath. “Not that, Sammy- just didn’t think you were _this_ kinky.”

Sam huffed a small laugh and rolled his eyes. “I should remind you this was your idea, Mr. Pink and Satiny.” Dean opened his mouth, but Sam continued, “Put them on.” Dean immediately worked the button of his jeans, his chest heaving. Sam walked into the bathroom to change. When Dean objected, Sam just explained, “The reveal is half the fun.”

Sam loved this, surprising Dean. Everyone looks at them and thinks _Man, that Sam guy is pleasantly vanilla- definitely submissive. And that other one looks like he’s be a pretty dominant guy, probably kinky._ And, really, they couldn’t be more wrong. Yeah, Sam’s definitely a bottom- there’s really not much he loves more than a nice cock and a hard fuck- but Dean’s the submissive one. Sam knows what he likes, how he likes it, and he won’t hesitate to ask for it. Dean’s always more than willing to give him what he wants.

Sam undressed in front of the mirror and felt the soft lace material between his fingers, admiring them, before putting them on. He’d only worn them by himself before, but upon inspection, he was confident they looked good. He had to wiggle a little to get them over the swell of his ass and situate his hard cock against the thin material after he laced the back up again. The fabric pulled tight over his sensitive shaft, the wet top sticking over the top of the waistband. It felt soft and accommodating, but tight and so deliciously wrong. He rubbed his hands over his hips and his butt, reveling in the feeling of the lace. And blue was definitely more of his color, it accented his tan and his brown body hair. He tousled his hair a little bit with one hand- the way Dean likes- and came out of the bathroom.

Dean was staring intently at his reflection in the mirror, moving his hips slowly side-to-side, his head ducked to watch. He ran his hands over the silky pink material and over the ruffles. Sam took his time to admire Dean’s backside- the small muscles in his back moving with the swaying of his hips, the soft material stretched over his _fucking magnificent_ ass. His bowlegs looked pretty adorable when they were topped with pretty pink panties. Dean still hasn’t noticed Sam’s presence and he pressed his palm tentatively over the bulge of his clothed cock. Dean groaned and rolled his hips up into it, biting his lip. _Narcissistic bastard._ Sam chuckled and stepped further into the room. Dean startled at the noise and turned around. “Dammit, Sam, you can’t just-“ his eyes fell over the blue fabric of Sam’s panties and his eyes widened. “Jesus, Sammy-“

Sam grinned and put his hands on his hips- he didn’t want to reach out for Dean yet. “Get on the bed.” Dean murmured a ‘yes sir’ and enthusiastically scrambled onto the bed, getting on his knees near the edge of the mattress. Sam came closer and ran his hands over the pink material settled on Dean’s hips, admiring the ruffles individually. Dean wrapped his hands around Sam’s back and ran his hands down over the lace-covered swell of his butt, squeezing a little and coming back up. “Look so good, Dean.”

Dean groaned a little when Sam palmed his cock and smiled, “feels good.” Sam leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He palmed his dick harder and Dean moaned. Taking advantage of the open mouth, Sam deepened the kiss and pulled their hips flush together. They rolled their tongues in the same way they rocked their hips together. Sam climbed onto the bed slowly, pushing Dean onto his back and straddling his hips, rolling down onto Dean’s lap. “You like it, Sammy?” Dean asked between kisses. His hands roamed over the muscular plane of Sam’s back and down over his ass, pulling and pressing on his way back up. Sam nodded eagerly and rolled his hips down harder, kissing Dean more enthusiastically. He kept his hands on Dean’s chest, rubbing over his sensitive nipples.

Their hips set up a rhythm of long, slow movements, rolling hard against each other. The thin lace and silk fabrics created more friction and their cocks leaked precome, staining the material. Dean kneaded the meat of Sam’s ass under his hands, pulling and squeezing before landing a hard slap to both cheeks simultaneously. “ _Dean_ ,” Sam moaned. Dean smirked into the kiss and rubbed the skin to soothe it. He spanked him with both hands again, kneading and pulling his cheeks apart as he bit Sam’s lip. “ _Dean!_ ”

“You like that, little brother?” He growled into the kiss. He held onto the small of Sam’s back with one hands and smacked his ass again with the other, rubbing it incessantly and leaving Sam panting and sweaty. “What do you want, Sammy?” Sam couldn’t respond, so on edge already from the friction and rubbing on his cock along with the slaps to his still-sore ass. Dean brought his hand back down again roughly. “What do you _want_ , Sammy?”

Sam let out a choked off sob. “Shut up and fuck me, Dean!” Dean groaned and brought his fingers to his mouth, but Sam stopped him. “Still open from earlier- just _fuck me now_.” Dean pulled the front of his panties down and freed his cock as Sam lifted his hips. Dean pulled the lace panties aside enough to guide his cock to Sam’s hole, spreading his precome over the muscle. Sam groaned and pushed his hips down, taking Dean’s length inside him in one long, slow motion. “ _Fuck._ ”

Dean moaned and threw his head back. “Jesus _God_ , Sam- so tight.” Dean moved his hands to Sam’s hips and sealed their lips together again. Sam’s chest was heaving against Dean’s with his ragged breathing, his hands pressing hard against Dean’s pecks. Sam rolled his hips down, taking Dean in impossible deep before lifting his hips and slamming back down, adding another roll of his hips. Dean’s eyes squeezed shut. “ _Fuck_ \- yeah, Sammy.”

“Feel so good inside me, Dean- so big,” he moaned into Dean’s ear. Dean’s grip on his hips tightened and Sam slammed down harder, the grind of his hips making the fabric stimulate his cock and Dean’s. He sat up straight, putting his arms back and holding onto Dean’s spread knees. The new angle allowed Dean to take in all of Sam. He saw the whole- practically obscene- view: his broad, tan, sweat- and hair-spattered torso, sloping down to his hips and punctuated by his angular hipbones, a dark trail of hair falling from his abs and leading to a darker patch of hair behind damp, light blue lace- the leaking head of his cock peeking out over the top of the waistband. Sam knew Dean loved looking at his body, and this position really showed him off for his big brother.

Dean’s hands roamed to Sam’s stomach, exploring the skin while Sam bounced on his dick and moaned loudly. Dean’s hand went from Sam’s chest down his abs and over the wet head of his cock. Sam’s rhythm stuttered and he groaned, fingers gripping Dean’s legs tighter. “So fucking good, Sammy- _fuck_ , look so hot like this.” Sam’s eyes shut tightly as he worked up his pace, angling his hips so Dean’s cock was hitting his prostate with every other slam of his hips.

“Dean! Dean _fuck_ DeanDean-!” Sam leaned forward and balanced his hands on Dean’s chest so he could really pick up speed. His brow was knit with effort, bottom lip between his teeth as he rode Dean’s lap harshly, rolling his hips obscenely and digging his fingers into Dean’s skin. 

“ _Sonofabitch_ -“ Dean groaned, holding onto Sam’s fast-moving outer thighs for dear life. “Fuck- come on, Sammy-“ Dean moved his hand to the front of the _ruined_ blue panties and pressed, allowing Sam’s movements to create the increased friction. Just a few more moments and Sam came with a shout of Dean’s name, successfully covering most Dean’s hands and stomach. Dean came less than ten seconds later, grunting Sam’s name and tearing three holes in the lace where his fingers were gripping. 

Sam collapsed on top of Dean, both of their chests heaving and covered in sweat and come. Sam couldn’t hold back the small chuckle that bubbled up. “Holy shit,” he breathed.

“You’re one kinky son of a bitch, Sam- and this was supposed to be my turn,” Dean replied with a huffed laugh of his own. Sam rolled off and onto his back beside Dean. Dean looked down at the filthy material. “Dammit.”

Sam patted Dean’s chest. “Oh don’t get your panties in a wad,” Dean rolled his eyes at the phrase. “We’ll just go buy some new ones for next time.” Dean grinned and leaned over to kiss him again. Sam was definitely sure there would _have_ to be a next time.


End file.
